This invention relates to high-speed sailboats and especially to a high-speed hydrofoil sailboat.
An excellent discussion on the structure, dynamic forces and controls of a particular type of aerohydrofoil sailboat is given by the inventor in a previous patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,487, issued Jan. 3, 1967. The reader is referred to this patent, also, for a discussion of problems encountered in improving the speed of ordinary sailboats.
A high-speed, inexpensive, easily constructed sailboat would have use as a pleasure craft and as a moving naval gunnery and bombing target.